True Love Conquers All
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Zelena has successfully changed the past, and everyone wakes up in an alternate timeline. Much has changed, but she will soon realize that you can't change the heart, and those torn apart will find each other. True love can break any curse.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/AN: This idea came to me while I was rewatching the S3 finale. Please review and let me know what you think!**

The occupants of Storybrooke watched the scene unfold in front of them in horror as a malicious blue fog descended upon their tiny seaport town. Zelena had successfully gathered the ingredients she needed for her "second chance", and they were all about to be transported to another time where their lives would be forever altered. Zelena was going to give herself a happy ending, but no one else knew what that meant for them. Some feared they would never be born while others worried about what type of vengeance lay ahead for them.

"Well it's all over folks! We're all about to be cursed in the worst way possible!" Grumpy lamented, clenching his red hat close to his chest.

"Perhaps a second chance won't be all that bad." Sneezy pointed out until Grumpy gave him a good wallop to the head.

"Are you crazy man? We're all about to be transported to a twisted wicked fantasy world! I can't say I believe it's all going to be all sunshine and rainbows!" Grumpy comeback giving his brother an irritated glare.

"Well here it comes so any last words?" Happy inquired as the fog descended upon them.

"Yes, let's all vow to find each other in this new life." Grumpy supplied holding his hand out, followed the remaining six dwarves.

Emma clutched Henry to her side as she watched the new curse wash over the town, "Kid I'm sorry I didn't tell you about all this sooner, but I really thought we could beat Zelena." she sighed dejectedly.

"Mom heroes don't talk like that and besides you're the savior. The good guys always win!" Henry assured her with determination in his chocolate brown eyes.

"No Henry I'm afraid they don't…It's all over now. Zelena will change the past to fulfill her desires, and we'll all be scattered sheep without a shepherd. I may not be your mom in this new land." Emma said deflated, reaching out to stroke his cheek affectionately.

"Mom we will always find each other." he declared bravely. Emma enveloped her son in a heartfelt embrace, holding onto him for dear life as the blue smog blanketed them both, the last words spoken between them a quick "I love you" before he slipped through her fingertips.

~X~

"Get a good look at me sis because the next time we meet, you'll be bowed with your face to the ground." Zelena gloated to the frazzled woman in front of her. Regina's clothes were tattered, and she had a large gash on her left cheek.

"I'll never bow to you." Regina hissed before spitting in her face.

Zelena snarled her nose in disgust, wiping the saliva off her cheek. She pulled her hand back before giving her sister a stinging slap across the face, "Peasants don't talk to their queens like that Regina. I do believe keeping you alive is going to be much more entertaining than killing you."

Regina winced but her eyes were blazing. She didn't show a trace of fear on her face, only fierce determination. She watched as her sister dropped the ingredients she needed into the boiling cauldron, blue smoke spilled over the pot, the first signs of the new curse that would change their lives forever.

"I'll see you in the past sis." Zelena grinned maliciously. Regina felt the tendrils of magic wash over her, making her feel dizzy with distortions, her former life painfully ripped away, replaced by a new identity she would have to embrace in this fated new land.

~X~

Belle spent her final moments huddled in Rumplestiltskin's arms. They were both in the cage Zelena had built for him deep within the cellar. She pushed brown silvery streaks from his eyes as they waited for the inevitable.

"Well it seems she has won, and we'll probably never see each other again." Rumplestiltskin sighed laying his head on her shoulder.

"I understand, but I also know the future isn't what it seems. I will see you again." Belle reassured him as tears streamed down her cheeks. Rumplestiltskin touched the side of her face gently before meeting her lips in one final parting kiss, full of something stronger than the both of them. The blue fog cascaded down the steps before wrapping it's tentacles around them, and the only thing he could see was a promise in her iridescent eyes before they slowly faded from existence.

**A/AN: Well there's the prologue! The next chapter will focus on the new lives our characters have fallen into. Some things will remain the same but others will be very different. Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. The Favoured Daughter

**Chapter One**

**The Favored Daughter**

**A/AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'm hoping I'll get more this chapter since the interesting stuff is about to take place. This chapter will focus on Emma and immediately something is off to her. I hope you enjoy chapter one!**

Emma awoke to the feeling of being gently shaken. She opened her eyes to see a ginger haired woman with her hair pulled back in a bun. The woman had a round face and green eyes. Emma could vaguely remember her but couldn't quite place her.

"Rise and shine Ms. Swan! We've got a big day ahead of all of us!" the woman gently prodded trying to rouse her from bed, but Emma was incompliant. She stared at the very familiar stranger trying to sort through her thoughts.

"I'm sorry but who are you and where am I?" Emma inquired, feeling like she'd just awoken from eternal sleep.

"Why Emma it's me Johanna! The woman who's helped raise you since you were a wee babe. You know I don't like playing games with ye, but I guess I'll play along. You're eighteen years old, and you live in Astyn-the kingdom of your parents Snow White and Prince Charming. Today is your older sister Zelena's engagement party. We have to get you ready for the festivities. The wedding is in a month." Johanna elaborated clearly unimpressed with Emma's shenanigans.

"Of course it is! I just had a weird dream and it's clouded my cognition." Emma formulated as familiar thoughts raced in mixing in with the distorted ones, equating to an unequal balance.

"I see well it's time to get ready then! I've already drawn a bath for ye, so I suggest ye get in before it gets too cold." the maid clucked. Emma nodded, climbing out of bed, making her way over to the claw foot tub. She shed her silk gown and climbed into the warm tub of water, her head swimming with muddled images of a twelve year old boy holding a book of fairy tales.

~X~

Emma loathed corsets and tended to avoid them like the plague but today she wasn't getting away with it. She felt her breathing stifle as Johanna tightened the strings around her midsection. She gazed at the Robin's egg blue dress in the full length mirror, feeling completely out of place. The thought of breeches and loose tunics were much more appealing to her. She wanted to be a knight like her father and ride into battle with her subjects, but she was often reprimanded for thoughts like these. Her mother was set on turning her into a lady she just wasn't. She was often told things like,

_Emma, you should be more like Zelena._

_She's marrying a king and making a name for herself._

_Emma you haven't even found a suitor yet, and I'm afraid an arranged marriage is in your future._

Today would be another day that Zelena would parade about with her potential greatness, leaving Emma to bask in her glory. It didn't matter how much Zelena was good at, she would always make an effort to outdo Emma at everything but there was one thing she didn't have to share with her "favored" sister. Emma was particularly good at jousting, and she could hold her own in battle. Zelena wouldn't be caught dead in a tournament of battle of the wits.

When she was twelve Zelena had tried her luck at the sword, but she had been thwarted easily by Emma's swiftness. She had Zelena pinned on the ground in under a minute with her sword at her pretty little throat. She was severely scolded after that and unallowed to joust for a month. Snow White didn't approve of her interest in the sport but Charming had encouraged his daughter to stick with it.

Zelena was three years her senior, and she was the second child-the coveted son her parents didn't receive. She knew that was why her father took pride in teaching her about sword fighting and knighthood because he didn't have a son to share those things with. She often seen the pained look in his eyes when she wasn't able to complete a task he assigned her with because of her small build. She was still a woman despite her father's best attempts to turn her into a boy.

Emma snuck out of her room when Johanna wasn't looking. She craved the fresh air and to be rid of this corset. She kicked off her heels and ran barefoot through the meadow, her long skirts dragging the ground.

"Where's the fire little swan?" a voice teased from up above her. Emma halted and looked up to see her childhood friend Baelfire lounging lazily on a branch, chomping on an apple.

"Just trying my best to avoid this _engagement party._ I don't need other royals telling me how unmarriageable I am while they fawn over my sister." Emma scoffed tracing a line with her toe in the dirt.

Baelfire slid down the tree trunk, tossing the old apple core behind him. He was barefoot with an unruly mop of brown curls atop his head. He scrunched his nose analyzing her with whiskey brown eyes, sending her heart aflutter.

"Blue looks good on you." he smiled admiring her form causing her to blush.

"Yes well I'd much rather be in a pair of trousers and a tunic." Emma emphasized with her hands as she pointed at his attire.

"I have a spare if you would like it." he offered pointing towards the woods.

"It sounds great but what's the catch? Do you want some leftovers from the kitchen or a new quiver of arrows?" Emma inquired to the boy who was a couple of years older than her.

"I want you to take a swim with me. I found a new watering hole, and I need someone to try it out with me." he returned with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Bae I don't have time to go swimming! I have an engagement party to attend in a few hours." Emma protested pointing in the direction of the castle.

"We've got plenty of time, and I thought you wanted to get out of that dress anyway?" he implored pointing to the shimmering blue fabric.

"I do." she breathed walking towards him.

"Then live a little, Miss. Swan." he winked offering her his hand. She took it feeling the sparks fly immediately as he led them down a winding path. Emma tried to stay in step with him. They must've walked two miles before she heard the distant sounds of running water.

She felt her breath catch in her throat once they made their way through the undergrowth to reveal a beautiful waterfall.

"Bae it's beautiful!" Emma gasped admiring the beautiful scene in front of her.

"Come with me." he whispered leading her towards the fall. He helped her climb onto a few boulders before pulling her behind the fall which camouflaged a cave.

"What's all this about?" Emma questioned him, inquisitiveness in her eyes

"You and I have been mates a long time Em , so I thought it was high time I tell you." Bae sighed with melancholy in his tone.

"What is it?" Emma inquired biting back her fear.

"Everyone keeps telling me that it's high time I settle down but there's just not a girl for me out there…I'm-"

"Bae I'm sure there's a lovely young woman out there who would love to marry you." Emma cut him off feeling her stomach flip flop at her retort.

"I'm sure there is but what if I already have a girl in mind, but she's way out of my league." Bae comeback, his voice faltering a bit.

"Then I'd say she's crazy." Emma scoffed, drawing closer to him. Baelfire bravely cupped her face in his hands, "What if she's a princess, and I'm just a pauper."

"I'm sorry but Zelena is already getting married." Emma teased lightly.

"I prefer blonds…Her red hair nauseates me." he laughed crinkling his nose.

"So what are you trying to say?" Emma continued gulping back the bile in her throat nervously.

"I'm saying I'm in love with you Em…I don't intend to take you away from your kingdom, but you needed to know how I feel." he replied drawing closer to her.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Emma revealed, closing the gap between them, pressing her lips softly against his own. The kiss was clumsy at first as Bae ran his fingers through her blond tresses. Emma moaned, pulling him closer to her body, reveling in how immaculate he felt pressed against her.

He pulled away first, steadying his breathing, "Wow…" he muttered meeting her gaze.

"Wow yourself…" she grinned feeling happier than she had in ages.

"So what now?" he inquired scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"I'll meet you at nightfall. Zelena's party will be over by then and everyone will be asleep. We can meet in the woods." she suggested waiting for his input.

"Won't your parents know you're gone?" he inquired to the blond haired princess.

"Of course not. I'm not the favored daughter." she bit back bitterly, ready to be free of her life of royal obligations and mooning admirers who only liked her so they could get closer to her sister. She would go somewhere far away from all of this, a place she could be free to live her life as she wished. The kingdom would fair just fine without her because she wasn't its savior. She was just the misplaced daughter her parents wished was a son.

**A/AN: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter! Can anyone guess who Zelena is engaged to? Were you guys expecting she and Emma to be sisters? I hope the Bae part wasn't rushed but remember they all have lived different lives because of Zelena's curse. Bae and Emma are childhood friends, and like in the show Emma will be trying to run away from her problems at first, but she'll eventually have to face her unseen destiny. Please review because that would just make me so happy!**


	3. Sibling Rivalry

**Chapter Two**

**Sibling Rivalry **

**A/AN: Well you guys get to find out who Zelena's engaged to in this chapter! I'm sure some of you won't be happy, but don't stop reading because things aren't what they seem! Thank you to all who reviewed/followed/favorited last chapter!**

Emma felt like her heart would burst as her longtime friend confessed his love for her. She would be leaving this burdensome life as soon as the castle was asleep, but she would have to endure her sister's graces for the next few hours. She raced through her hidden shortcuts from the backside of the castle until she reached her bedroom. She was surprised to be met by a fuming Johanna.

"MISS SWAN WHERE HAVE YE BEEN? THE PARTY IS IN HALF AN HOUR AND YOU'RE SKIRTS ARE TORN!? DID YOU TAKE A NOTION TO ROLL IN THE MUD!?" Johanna boomed, the color in her cheeks contrasting perfectly with her hair.

"Chill Johanna…I have another dress I can wear." Emma said coolly ignoring the maid's meltdown.

"Well you better get dressed then!" She huffed as Emma opened up her wardrobe. She pulled out a sparkling white dress with silver flowers sewn into the fabric.

"Are you sure you should wear that one Miss?" Johanna objected quietly, her voice returning to a normal octave.

"Of course I should. Zelena wants everyone to look their best, so I'm going to give her my best." Emma smirked, purposely picking out the dress Zelena had begged her to give to her after a passing merchant had gifted her with it. She knew her sister would be seething with jealousy when she seen her wearing it, but she deserved every bit of it.

Today would be her last day in the kingdom, and she wanted her chance to shine one last time. Zelena had her time in the spotlight long enough, and if Emma could rob her of a little bit of that satisfaction today then it would all be worth it.

"Well let me help you then." Johanna replied compliantly clearly familiar with their sibling rivalry.

Emma turned gracefully in the dress, admiring herself in the mirror, "Don't you think I'm the bell-of-the ball?" she chortled lightly, turning to the maid.

"You're very beautiful Miss. I'm sure you'll catch the eye of passing suitor tonight and then your father will be giving both of his daughters away." Johanna smiled admiringly at the blond princess.

"Yes I suppose he will." Emma sighed feeling a pang of loneliness fill her chest. It was a shame her father would never be a part of her special day, but she couldn't take this life anymore. She was ready to be free of it, even if it meant being a pauper's wife. She would rather have a life full of love than be tied to a loveless marriage full of royal obligations.

"Shall we go then miss?" Johanna encouraged lightly.

"Yes let's go." Emma complied before ripping her gaze away from the mirror where a former princess stood. She would be a princess no more after tonight. Once she gave herself away to her new husband, she would be a scorned woman, but she didn't mind. He was the only one who truly loved her besides Johanna. She almost wanted to confess everything to kind old woman, but she kept her lips sealed because Johanna may have been loyal to her, but she was even more loyal to her parents. They would never stand for her decision and would probably send her away if they ever found out what her plans were.

Emma walked into the grand ballroom that was just starting to fill up with guests from all over the world. She picked up her skirts and scurried into a far corner to keep herself from prying eyes until she heard Zelena's irritating syrupy sweet voice.

"Emma I was looking all over for you!" Zelena gushed throwing her arms around her sister.

"Yeah I was just looking for you too." Emma lied feigning a smile.

"Come with me! Mother and father are looking for you as well!" Zelena exclaimed prying her out of the solitary corner she was hiding in.

Emma followed her older sister who was wearing an emerald green dress that was cut a bit too low for her liking. Zelena was already engaged but it seemed like she wanted all the nobles salivating over her.

Emma scoffed in disgust at her sister's choice of attire causing the ginger haired girl to turn towards her, "Sorry I think I got choked on something." she lied again, trying to mask her reaction.

"Well I'll get you some water. Mother and father are over there." Zelena supplied pointing her in the direction of their middle aged parents. Snow White had long dark raven hair and ruby red lips. She had a few thin age lines under her eyes, but she still encompassed a youthful appearance. Charming looked mostly the same except a few grey streaks in his thick blond hair.

Emma walked towards them, glad to be free of Zelena's overbearing "kindness" for a few moments. Charming's eyes lit up when he noticed his daughter walking towards them.

"Emma this is Rumplestiltskin. He's your sister's betrothed." Charming supplied directing her attention to a man with wispy brown hair that was graying slightly.

He had warm brown eyes and smiled faintly at her, "Ahh I see where this family gets it's good looks from." he complimented her in his thick brogue, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Ahh the pleasure is all mine you're highness." Emma returned bowing gracefully. Rumplestiltskin was marrying her sister to secure an alliance, but Emma knew her sister always fancied the king. He was almost twice her age, but he had no heirs nor had he ever been married.

He resided in Albannach and his kingdom had assisted Astyn in the ogre wars. Zelena was only twelve at the time, but Charming had offered him the hand of one of his daughter's in marriage when they come of age. Zelena procured that honor since she was the elder sister, but Emma had no complaints about the arrangement.

Emma had never properly met the king before but something seemed oddly familiar about him. She felt nauseated when Zelena returned with her glass of water. She took it and gulped it down greedily, hoping it would rid her head of the vertigo.

"I'm so glad to see you Rumple." Zelena smiled warmly to the king. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips but something felt off about the kiss in Emma's mind as if it were forced.

"Emma manners please." Snow chastised giving her a sharp glance as she gulped down the water.

"Sorry mother…I'm just not feeling so well." Emma admitted as she examined Rumplestiltskin who assaulted her mind with images of a man holding a dagger that he thrust in another man's back before vanishing into nothingness.

"Maybe your dress is too tight sis." Zelena scoffed enviously at the sparkling white gown.

"And maybe you shouldn't bend over in yours. I would hate for anything to spring loose in that thing." Emma comeback resulting in a stinging slap across the face from her mother, leaving Zelena in tears. Emma stared horrified at her mother as she touched her right cheek.

"How dare you! Apologize!" Snow White demanded furiously. Charming stared at her hard, but she noticed a flash of sympathy in his eyes.

"Tell her to apologize first!" Emma growled through gritted teeth tired of being pushed around by her older sibling. She was seething, and she hoped everyone knew it.

"Zelena has nothing to apologize for. You've embarrassed all of us in front of everyone, so it's you who owes the apology." Snow White reprimanded.

"Fine…My apology is this…I hope you all see Zelena for who she truly is, a manipulative lying witch!" Emma remarked furiously before sauntering towards the appalled red head,

"And on another note, this dress looks better on me!" Emma stomped off despite the loud protesting of her mother. Johanna tried to grab her on her way through the doorway, but she pulled away stiffly. She slammed the door of her chamber, locking it and hoping no one else disturbed her the rest of the night. She tore off the dress, leaving it in a heap on the floor. She stomped on it and kicked it in a far corner.

She hadn't noticed the hot tears streaming down her face until she gazed into the looking glass. She grabbed her satchel and filled it with a few changes of clothes and gold coins for the road. She pulled on a loose peasant dress she'd stolen from a clothesline in the servant quarters.

"No more corsets for me." Emma smiled triumphantly as she walked towards her bedroom window. She threw a rope over the side and shimmied down it carefully. It was already nightfall, but she knew Bae would already be waiting for her. She stared back at the castle that had once been her home as sounds from the party wafted into the night.

"I shall never step foot on your soil again." Emma swore before spitting on the ground, turning in the direction of the forest. She walked a quarter of a mile until she heard a familiar whistle. She squinted her eyes towards the trees to see Baelfire walking towards her.

"I didn't expect you'd be so eager to see me Swan." he teased lightly before approaching her.

"Well they made it quite clear I wasn't wanted. My mother wanted me to apologize to Zelena for talking back, but I refused, so she slapped me." Emma explained, oblivious to the fact she was crying again.

"Aww Em don't cry! I'm sorry your parents can't see her for who she really is, but I promise you that I'm always on your side no matter what." Bae assured her, wiping her tears away gently with his fingertips.

"Thanks Bae, but I'm not a princess anymore." Emma sighed, referring to her appearance.

"You've never looked more regal in your entire life, and you're right. You're no _princess_. You're a queen who stood up for what she believed in." Bae declared taking her hands in his own.

"I love you Baelfire." Emma resonated kissing him fiercely. He returned her kiss with much fervency until they had to break apart for air.

"They'll be time for that later but let's get going. We need to get out of here before someone discovers you're missing." Bae pointed out, and Emma nodded.

"I'll be great if I never have to see this place ever again." Emma said bitterly as they walked off into the night as she bid her old life farewell.

**A/AN: I will go further into Zelena's reaction in the next chapter and what happened during the rest of the party. I hope you guys noticed how Snow and Charming are toward's Emma in this story. In their normal lives, they couldn't wait to get back to their daughter but in this timeline they've easily parted with her. Like I said some things would be different and some would remain the same. Please don't hate me! The next chapter will be Rumple centric too. Belle is also coming up very soon. I think you guys are really going to enjoy what I've got planned for them. I promise it isn't evil or twisted like the show has been throwing at us! Please review!**


	4. Envy Isn't Your Color Dearie

**Chapter Three**

**Envy Isn't Your Color Dearie**

**A/AN: Wow thanks for all the reviews! I'm really excited about the turn this story in taking! Here's some Zelena reaction for you! Ugh! Fillet the witch is what I say, but I can't rush the plot. Everyone keeps asking about Regina. She's apart of this story, but she won't be making her appearance for a few more chapters so please be patient!**

Zelena was fuming as she watched Emma storm out of the ballroom. She wanted to run after her and grab her by her thick blond braid and throw her to the ground. She squeezed her wine glass so hard that it almost shattered. She felt the tension in her muscles relax when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned to meet the face of her betrothed.

"Would you like to go somewhere and talk privately?" Rumplestiltskin suggested, tucking a strand of ginger hair behind her ear.

"Yes I think that would help." Zelena smiled before turning back to her _parents._

"Father is it okay if Rum and I chat privately for a bit?" Zelena inquired to them in her sweetest voice.

"Of course darling. Just don't be too long. All these people are here for you." Charming said gesturing with his hand towards the crowd.

"Yes go cool off sweetheart. Emma will be receiving her dues in the morning." Snow promised causing Zelena to smile approvingly.

Rumplestiltskin offered her his arm. She took it, and they walked in the direction of her chamber. Once they reached her room, she shut the door behind them, bolting the lock.

"What's wrong Zelena? I know what your sister said to you back there was out of line, but she has a point dearie. I don't think you should be advertising what's not for sale." he said possessively pulling her flush against him.

"I can wear whatever I want! We're not married yet!" Zelena scoffed pushing him away angrily. She finger brushed through her long wavy locks while standing in front of the mirror.

"You sure put on a show of acting like you're in love with me in front of your parents." he returned, analyzing her fingers as she moved them fluidly through her hair.

"This isn't about being in love Rumple…This is about alliances! I certainly could do better than you I'm sure, but I have to keep up appearances. You're the most powerful monarch in all the realms. I couldn't pass up such an offer." Zelena smirked, pulling him closer to her face. She forced a kiss to his lips. He pulled away quickly, wiping saliva from his mouth.

"I see how you scrutinized your sister back there. You're jealous of her…Why is that?" Rumple demanded, sharpening his gaze.

"Jealous? She's the one jealous of me! Did you see how she showed up in that overpriced garb like she owned the place? She must feel like she has to wear beautiful gowns, so she can outshine my beauty." Zelena jeered, adjusting the emerald pendant around her neck.

"Be careful…Envy isn't your color dearie." Rumple smirked before sauntering out of her chamber with his head held high. Zelena thrust her fist through the looking glass, shattering it into a thousand pieces. She snarled her nose in disgust at the broken images.

"I shall have my happy ending!" she growled before stomping out of her chamber. She was the one calling the shots _here, _NOT her!

~X~

"I had no idea you had a house here in Dowan." Emma remarked in amazement as Baelfire introduced her to _their _new home. They'd walked all night long and then taken a ship the rest of the way. The village was a quaint little seaport town that made it's living by fishing.

"This is where I'm from actually. My mother and I used to live here before she passed away. Avonlea seized it when we couldn't pay our taxes, but Avonlea is no more. People have forgotten such trifling matters as they try to rebuild since the devastation of the ogre wars. King Maurice and his legacy are deceased. They say a new king will rise to power soon, but no one knows who that will be." Baelfire supplied bolting the door behind them.

"Why did you stay in Astyn if you've had a home here the entire time?" Emma inquired turning towards her new husband with inquisitive eyes.

"Because I knew how lonely you were, and I felt like I needed to protect you. I wanted to ask you to run away with me so many times but the time was never right. I never believed you could return my feelings because we're from such different worlds." he admitted reveling in his insecurities.

"We're one and the same Bae." Emma told him, placing her palm over his tumulus heart.

"Emma…" he whispered amorously, tucking a loose lock of blond hair behind her ear.

She made the first move, brushing her lips gently against his. He pulled her flush against him, continuing to kiss her until they landed heavily upon the straw mattress. He towered over her, pressing his body gently against hers. He started to kiss down her jaw line until she let out a staggered breath.

"Are you okay Em?" he inquired growing concerned as she stiffened beneath him.

"I'm sorry but I've never-" she said averting his gaze, a soft blush coloring her cheeks.

"I haven't either if it makes you feel any better, so we're in the same boat. I promise to be gentle." he assured, turning her gaze back to him.

"So I'm you're first?" Emma asked shyly, blushing deeply.

"Yes Em…I have nothing to give you but my heart, so I hope it's enough." He whispered, drawing closer to her lips.

"It will always be enough." she declared, closing the gap between them. Hands trembled and clothes scattered the floor as two souls became one. Baelfire held his new bride close to him , planting soft kisses on the back of her neck as they lied together on the straw mattress. Fire cackled in the hearth lighting up their faces.

"So this is what it feels like to be loved unconditionally." Emma sighed, snuggling closer to her new husband.

"I may not can give you riches, but I can always promise you that our home will be full of love." he said, brushing his hand over her abdomen lightly. She turned to face him, giving him a skeptical glance.

"Do you want them?" Emma inquired with pursed lips.

"I want as many as the good Lord will give us. I can't imagine anything more beautiful than you being with child, _our _child." he smiled nuzzling her neck.

"Perhaps it will happen soon." she said, a smile playing upon her lips.

"What do you want it to be?" she inquired gazing deeply into his eyes.

"Healthy." he returned kissing her once more.

"I think I'd like a boy. I could teach him many things." Emma revealed, the boy holding the book of fairytales arresting her memory.

"What would you call him?" Bae inquired curiously.

"Henry…I would call him Henry." Emma respired, the images of the boy becoming more vivid as if she'd met him in another life.

"Why don't we get some sleep Em? We can talk about this more in the morning." Bae yawned before drifting off to sleep. Emma listened to the fire cackle, pushing the images of the strange boy out of her head, completely unaware of the new life already growing inside of her.

**A/AN: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I probably won't get to update again until sometime next week. **


	5. A Forgotten Princess

**Chapter Four**

**A Forgotten Princess**

**A/AN: Yay thanks for the reviews! On a note Rumple doesn't love Zelena! I'm 100% Rumbelle and would never pair them with off with anyone else. This chapter is all about Belle! I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

Belle ran as fast as she could down the dirt road which led to a small cabin just outside of the main village. She held her basket close to her side before knocking heavily on the oak door.

A man with a slightly shorter stature opened the door. She saw relief flash in his eyes when he noticed who she was. The man had a full beard but was slightly balding.

"Thank goodness you're here sister! I don't think she can hold out much longer!" the man let out an exasperated sigh as he led her through the door and into the kitchen.

"I'm glad to be of service Leroy. Just point me in the direction of my patient." the chestnut haired beauty smiled with sparkling blue eyes.

"Right this way Belle." Leroy supplied, leading the way to a bedroom where a woman with brown curly hair lay upon her back. Sweat beaded her brow, and she was moaning in pain.

Belle rushed to her side immediately, laying her basket of utensils aside, "How are you feeling Astrid?" she inquired to the other woman.

"My water broke about three hours ago, and I'm in a lot of pain. I feel like she's coming!" Astrid groaned in pain.

"Leroy can you go fill up a basin of water? Also bring back lots of towels and wash cloths." Belle instructed the former dwarf.

"You got it sister!" Leroy saluted, racing out of the room to fetch the supplies.

Belle turned to the former fairy, a smile gracing her lips, "It's going to be okay. I'm going to take good care of both of you." she consoled, wiping sweat from her brow.

"Thank you Belle but I-" Astrid groaned in pain again and in that moment Leroy returned with the towels, but he almost dropped the basin as he rushed to his wife's side.

Belle took it quickly and began unloading her supplies, "Leroy take her hand and make sure she's taking deep breaths."

Leroy nodded as he took his wife's hand and squeezed it gently, "You can do this Astrid." he encouraged. She grimaced in pain again, "I just hope I'm strong enough." she admitted fearfully.

"You're the strongest person I know love." he kissed her brow lightly. Belle handed him a damp washcloth which he dabbed across her face. Belle stationed herself near Astrid's legs, splitting them apart.

"I came just in time. This baby is ready to meet the world." Belle chortled examining her progress. "Astrid I need you to push as hard as you can for me." she coaxed. The room filled with her painful screams until she was out of breath.

"I can already see the head! Come on Astrid I need another push!" Belle instructed the other woman. Astrid pushed as hard as she could, crying out in pain again.

"One more!" Belle coaxed. The fairy nodded groaning in pain, giving one final push. The room burst with cries of new life. Belle picked up the screaming infant, wrapping it in a clean towel, handing it to Astrid. Leroy's eyes lit up with joy when they met his new daughter's.

"What shall we call her Leroy?" Astrid inquired smiling weakly as she admired the fussy baby, momentarily forgetting about the pain.

"What about Estella?" he suggested to his wife. Belle smiled brightly when the baby grabbed his finger with her tiny hand.

"I think it's a wonderful name." Astrid approved kissing him gently.

Belle felt her heart swell with joy as she looked upon this beautiful family, a family that was never meant to happen. Leroy was a former dwarf named Grumpy, and Astrid was a former fairy once known as Nova. They'd fallen in love under the most unlikeliest of circumstances. Their kind wasn't supposed to fall in love, but they had defied the odds. They had given up their former lives to be together. After being completely shunned by their species, they both settled in Elameth, a small village within the province of Albannach.

They had given up their former moniker, each taking on new identities, meaning to start over. Belle was one of the few civilians that knew of the couple's complicated past. They'd fought so hard to have this moment. She watched the couple's faces ignite with joy as they coddled their newborn child.

Belle left the room giving the couple some needed privacy. She walked outside to get some water from the pump and brought a fresh bucket back in. She put on a pot of tea. Leroy walked into the kitchen with a confused look on his face.

"Um Belle Astrid needs your help. These types of things aren't my specialty." the dwarf flushed lightly. Belle laughed at his embarrassment knowing exactly what it was.

"I'll help Astrid and you watch the tea then all right?" Belle supplied, returning to their bedroom. Leroy wordlessly did what she asked, pouring a cup for himself.

"I think she's hungry, but I'm not sure what to do." Astrid inquired shyly to the beauty.

"Why don't we get her cleaned up first, and I'll show you how to do it?" Belle suggested to the new mother in front of her. Astrid nodded compliantly handing Estella to her. Belle smiled taking the infant in her hands. She dipped the cloth into some warm water, wiping away the afterbirth. The baby squirmed under her touch, crying out impatiently.

"Is there something special you want her to wear?" Belle asked glancing around the room for some clothes. "Yes I made her a dress, but may I put it on her?" she asked gently pointing to a chest of drawers in the left corner of the room. Belle handed Estella back to her mother and opened the drawers to find a seat of neatly stitched infant dresses and cloth diapers.

Belle pulled out a white dress with cuffed sleeves and matching diaper, "Did you make all of these?" she inquired curiously.

"When you have nothing to do but lie in bed, you find things to pass the time." Astrid chuckled.

"You're very talented." Belle praised as she helped the new mother put on Estella's clothing. The baby squirmed under her touch, growing red in the face once she realized she still hadn't been fed.

"Let me help you." Belle stated, showing Astrid the proper position to hold Estella so that she could nurse. After a few frustrated tries, the baby finally latched onto her nipple, nursing contently.

"You're so amazing Belle. I don't know what we would do without you." Astrid sighed happily, meeting her gaze.

"I'm always happy to help. I'll stay here as long as I'm needed." she informed her. A look of relief washed over the fairy's face.

"It's hard to believe you're not married with children of your own." Astrid supplied, continuing to nurse the infant.

Belle felt the fairy's innocent retort sting her heart, "Yeah it's hard to believe. The healer who apprenticed me was very knowledgeable and taught me a lot." she added wringing her hands on her skirts.

"I'll go get Leroy." Belle said quickly pushing back the onslaught of fresh memories of the wounded and the dying. She almost toppled over the dwarf, stumbling into the kitchen.

"Are you okay sister?" Leroy inquired in a concerned tone.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm going to go for a walk in the woods. You should go be with your wife. I'll be back in an hour." Belle remarked before making her way towards the door. She ran a few paces before collapsing against an oak tree.

She took a few deep breaths trying to stop the trembling in her hands. She closed her eyes tightly as tears spilled over her lashes, the cries of Avonlea ringing in her ears as she ran from the battlefront that day. The ogres had taken everything, and she had ran without a second thought. She couldn't save her people. She wasn't a hero and the very thought of that broke her heart.

**A/AN: Well that's all of that chapter! The next one will reveal more about what happened to Belle and there will be some Rumbelle moments coming at you soon. **


	6. Chance Encounters

**Chapter Five**

**Chance Encounters**

**A/AN: Everyone keeps asking if Regina is going to be in this or not and my answer is yes! She's going to be one of the main characters, but I haven't gotten to her part yet so please be patient. I've decided to make each chapter focus on a few select characters without jumping all over the board. Please keep reading because Regina will be making her appearance soon. This chapter is for all my fellow Rumbellers out there! Enjoy! =)**

"Your highness are you certain going on a hunt is advisable a week before your upcoming nuptials?" Jefferson, Rumplestiltskin's royal advisor inquired.

"Probably not but I need a few days alone in the wilderness to clear my head. I would appreciate it if you kept my royal guard out of the matter. I shall return in three days." Rumplestiltskin commanded as he mounted his horse.

"As you wish your highness." Jefferson said dejectedly hoping the king made safe passage. He didn't feel like dealing with Zelena on the matter. The thought of her permanently making her residence in the castle didn't settle well with him.

He noticed how the king's calm demeanor would change when he would return from visiting her in Astyn. Jefferson could hear him breaking things in the middle of the night after a visit with her.

"Your highness a storm is brewing in the north and will be here in four days time." Jefferson objected hoping he could change Rumplestiltskin's mind about going on a hunt this close to the wedding.

"It's a good thing I'll be back in three days then." Rumplestiltskin affirmed, taking hold of the reins. Jefferson sighed as he watched the king ride off into the distance, a trail of dust whirling behind him.

"I'm doomed." he muttered before sauntering back towards the castle. He wondered if there was a chance he could leave Astyn without any interferences. Zelena's wrath was one he didn't feel like facing if Rumplestiltskin failed to return.

~X~

"Take these for the rode." Astrid insisted as she loaded Belle's basket down with baked goods.

"Thank you Astrid, but you don't have to. I'll be at home within a few hours." Belle stated trying to give the baked goods back.

"Nonsense you might get hungry on your way home. Leroy has already gotten Rose ready for you. She'll make your journey home much more comfortable. Plus there's a storm coming, and we wouldn't want you to get stranded out there." Astrid added, shoving the basket of goods back in her hand.

"Thank you kindly. You've both been such wonderful hosts since I've been here, and Estella grows a little bigger each day it seems." Belle smiled kissing the babe's ruddy cheeks lightly. The child squirmed slightly in her mother's arms.

"Oh one more thing before you go." Astrid remarked thrusting Estella into her arms. Belle took the baby, cradling her gently. She watched as Astrid walked into their bedroom. She returned moments letter, holding a smile vile of white dust.

"What's that?" Belle inquired, analyzing the vile.

"It's fairy dust. I saved some before I was shunned from my colony. It's of no use to me now, but I thought you might could use it. It's said it can lead you straight to your true love." Astrid winked causing Belle to blush.

"Thank you, but I've decided marriage isn't for me. I'm a healer, and I've devoted my life to my cause. I don't want anything to stand in my way, including love. How else would I help others if I'm wrapped up in my own affairs?" Belle admonished, refusing the vial.

"Perhaps you'll be ready someday." Astrid smiled, pressing the vial into her hand. She handed a fussy Estella back to her mother. She sighed placing the vial in her apron pocket. The dust was useless to her. She had no desire to ever find her true love because men were all the same. Once they got what they wanted from you, you were useless to them.

"She's all ready." Leroy said pulling her from her disarray of thoughts.

"Thank you both very much. I'll make sure I have her back to you by springtime. That's probably the next time I'll see any of you after this blizzard passes through." Belle remarked, waving goodbye to Astrid before following Leroy out the door.

"Be careful out there sister. They say the weathers supposed to get nasty." Leroy said as he helped Belle mount Rose, their old farm horse.

"I'll be home long before the storm hits. Take care of your wife and that beautiful child of yours. She's going to grow up to be something special." Belle smiled at the former dwarf.

"Yes there's no telling what the offspring of a fairy and a dwarf are bound to turn out like." Leroy guffawed.

"She will be astounding I'm sure." Belle chortled, raising her hand to wave goodbye before she started down the dirt road she'd journeyed down just three weeks prior. The wind had began to pick up significantly. Snow had began to fall lightly half a mile up the road.

"I hope we make it home before this storm gets any worse." Belle sighed, pulling her cloak tightly around her frame, the thoughts of a warm fire keeping her from chill.

~X~

Rumplestilskin didn't think things could get much worse until his horse "Dearie" had been spooked by the howls of distant wolves. The pure bred horse had ran like he'd set her on fire, leaving him stranded in the middle of the forest. Snow had begun to fall much sooner than Jefferson had said, marking the first storm of the winter season. The other terrible thing about this whole situation was that it was growing dark and all his supplies had been strapped to the horse leaving him without a chance of survival.

He decided it would be beneficial to him if he found the main road and began walking home on it. Surely he would meet some traveler along the way, and they could grant him lodging for the night or until at least the storm had passed.

He was making good leeway until he stepped right into a metal trap set for a fox no doubt. He cried out in pain, falling backwards into the snow. He tried to pry the trap from his left ankle but his attempts were futile. The trap was clamped shut around his ligament. He lied backwards in the snow, hoping death came quickly for him. The feeling in his ankle began to numb significantly. He wasn't sure if it was from the snow or loss of circulation. He felt himself begin to float in and out of consciousness as snow continued to fall more heavily around him.

~X~

Large fat flakes fluttered around Belle's head. The journey home had started out steady at first, but Rose had to slow down as the snow began to fall more rapidly. She was startled when Rose reared back, refusing to budge.

"What's wrong girl?" Belle inquired, patting the horse's head consolingly. She decided to dismount and see what had startled the farm horse. She walked around to the front of Rose flabbergasted to see a man lying in a heap of snow on the ground. His lips had began to turn blue and blood colored the snow around his left foot. Belle began digging the man out of the snow until she noticed the trap clamped around his ankle.

She placed her fingers to his neck. There was a steady pulse there, but she needed to get him out of this storm if she wanted to save him. She decided that unfastening the snare was the first thing she needed to do. There was a trick to these types of traps. Belle knew this one was no different. She felt around for a certain gear and when she found it, she undid the hinge, freeing his ligament. She examined his ankle, realizing it would take some skilled sewing and herbal remedies to save it.

"Now I just have to get you on my horse." Belle muttered staring up at Rose who blew cold air into her face. Belle stood up, deciding the best way to lift him. She didn't want to hurt his injured leg. She reached under his shoulders and buttocks, grinding her teeth in frustration, managing to place him across Rose's saddle.

"It's a good thing I live just right up the road." Belle groaned to the farm horse, straightening out her back. She led the horse the rest of the way to her small stone house. Stones were expensive and only the wealthy could afford to build their houses out of such strong materials but being a healer had it's advantages. She made a steady living with her trade.

Belle had once shared the house with her maid Granny and granddaughter Ruby, but they had made a dwelling for themselves in Elameth, a half days journey from her home. Belle hardly went into town unless it was to trade her herbal remedies.

She unlocked the door quickly. She took a deep breath, lifting Rumplestiltskin off the horse with all the strength she could muster. She placed him upon her own bed. She knew she needed to act fast if she wanted to save him or his leg. She unsaddled Rose and led her straight to the barn where some fresh straw awaited.

"I promise I'll get you more later girl." Belle assured the horse, running back to her house to check on her patient. He was still unconscious. Belle grabbed a couple of buckets and went back outside. She packed snow into each bucket and trekked back inside. She started a fire and poured one of the buckets into the pot that hung over the hearth to melt and give her some warm water.

She walked back into her bedroom, thankful her "patient" was still unconscious. She examined his left ligament, noting it would take some stitches to put it back together. Belle went to check on her water. Since it was all melted she ladled some of it into a basin, heading back into her chamber. She took a clean rag and dipped it into the basin and gently wiped the caked blood away. After she had thoroughly cleaned the wound, she pulled out her needle and began stitching it up the best she could. She was thankful her patient wasn't awake because she was certain he would be fighting her tooth and nail during this painful procedure. After intricately sewing up the wound, Belle rubbed a tea tree salve over the freshly stitched ligament.

She bandaged the rest of his leg, making him as comfortable as possible. She put the rest of her supplies away and cleaned her hands. After everything was put away, she settled in the rocking chair beside her bed. She felt her eyes become heavy with sleep. She slowly began to drift off, despite her best efforts to watch over her new guest. She'd forgotten the vial of fairy dust left in her pocket, oblivious to the fact that it had began to grow brightly between the two "strangers" in the room.

~X~

Rumplestiltskin awoke during the night, to the feel of a soft mattress beneath him. Was he dead? He slowly open his eyes, surprised to see a beautiful woman with chestnut tresses, slumped in the rocking chair beside his bed. His brain was still foggy, and he'd forgotten about his injured ankle. He attempted to move it and yelped in pain, drawing the mysterious beautiful woman to her feet without a second thought.

"Don't move." the woman commanded, sauntering towards him. She propped his foot back up gently, alleviating the pressure he was feeling. He sighed in relief.

"Who are you?" Rumplestiltskin inquired to the lovely woman just a few feet in front of him.

"I'm Belle, a simple healer by trade and nothing more." she announced confidently, but he could tell she wasn't being entirely truthful.

"How did you find me?" he questioned her once more.

"I was on my way home from an extended house call, and I seen you lying in the road. I put you on top of my horse and brought you back here. I fixed your leg up for you, but I'm afraid it's going to be awhile before you're able to walk again. This storm could keep us shut in for weeks." she supplied pulling her hair back into a messy bun.

"I don't have weeks…I'm getting married in three days. I'll miss the wedding." he objected thinking of all the hell Zelena would raise if she knew where he was.

"I'm afraid your wedding will have to wait then. No one will be clearing the paths until the snow stops falling. You're in no shape to travel either. You need to rest." Belle chastised, trying to make him more comfortable.

"You know when I seen you sitting in that chair I thought I had crossed over into the next life." he remarked catching her attention.

"And why's that?" Belle asked full of amusement.

"Because I thought you were an angel sent here to welcome me home." he supplied sending a familiar feeling coursing through her heart.

"You clearly need your rest-" she stopped unable to finish her sentence. She hadn't gotten his name.

"My name is Rumplestiltskin, but you may call me Rumple." he introduced himself. Belle couldn't help but smile at the silly moniker.

"Goodnight Rumplestiltskin and I'll see you in the morning." Belle finished before exiting the room, her heart still thudding in her chest. She placed her hand over her chest trying to calm the thrumming, wondering what these unfamiliar warm feelings were coursing through her body. She pushed them aside, stoking the dying flame within the hearth until it was burning steadily again. She grabbed a book from her small collection and began reading an unlikely tale of a man who spun straw into gold. She'd read that book countless times and had never came across that tale before. She shrugged deciding she could've easily overlooked it, deciding it wasn't worth making a complicated puzzle out of. She felt herself slowly drifting off, dreaming of working in a large castle full of countless trinkets to clean. She smiled in her sleep when a giggling imp appeared, offering her a rose. The dream continued with her falling from a ladder into his awaiting arms. Her heart had never felt so full before.

**A/AN: Well I hope you guys liked that! We will delve more into Rumbelle in the next chapter. Please review!**


	7. Familiar

**Chapter Six**

**Familiar **

**A/AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's another Rumbelle chapter for you! The next one will feature Regina with some angry Zelena thrown in the mix. That's going to be interesting to write. Here's some Rumbelle for you. I hope you enjoy!**

Rumplestiltskin had been staying with Belle for three days now. They had engaged in little conversation except when she asked him when he was hungry or if she was causing him any pain when she repositioned his leg. He slept most of the time because of an herb she slipped in his drink to help ease the pain.

On the fourth day he decided to spark some conversation with her. There was no point in wasting precious time when it came getting to know his beautiful caretaker. He cleared his throat uncomfortably when she repositioned his leg for the third time that day.

"I'm sorry? Did I hurt you?" inquired Belle hesitantly to her mysterious houseguest.

"No dearie I was just seeing if you were paying any attention." he smiled at her, melting her heart in the process.

"I'm sorry I haven't been very social since you're arrival. I just thought you might like your rest instead." Belle supplied, smoothing out her skirts.

"Ahh well a little conversation never did hurt anyone did it?" he surmised patting the spot beside him. Belle gave him a small smile before sitting on the edge of the bed. She clasped her hands in her lap shyly.

"So what provoked you to venture out into a blizzard?" she inquired eyeing him inquisitively.

"I needed time away from home, so I decided to take a little hunting trip. The blizzard flared up suddenly, and my horse abandoned me after being spooked by wolves. I was searching for the main road, and I fell into a trap covered by snow. I tried to pry it loose, but my efforts were futile. I passed out in the snow. I just knew I was going to die but then you came along…" he illuminated, catching her gaze.

"I'm a healer, but I'm also a midwife. I'd been staying with the couple for about three weeks and was finally on my way home. You're lucky I found you. I normally take the shorter route home, but I thought the longer one might be less hazardous for my horse." Belle supplied locking gazes with him.

Those mysterious brown eyes reminded her of the cackling imp from her dreams. She shook her head lightly, dispelling the images of the golden gray skinned beast from her cognition.

"Are you all right?" Rumplestiltskin inquired to the beauty.

"I'm fine…I think I just need a little rest." Belle finished, gathering up her supplies. She quickly exited the room, trying to brush off the unfamiliar feelings coursing through her. She felt such an odd connection with this man she'd only just met yet felt like she'd known for years.

Rumplestiltskin felt his eyes begin to grow heavy as he slipped into unconsciousness. He couldn't help but smile as a chestnut haired beauty wearing a golden gown danced behind his eyelids.

~X~

_He stared at the woman wearing a golden gown that fit loosely around her shoulders standing in front of him. He looked down at his skin surprised to see the change in his appearance. He turned his hands over and over again, astonished by the golden hue of his skin. He examined his talons, afraid that he would frighten this beautiful woman in front of him._

"_Dance with me Rumple…" she smiled taking both of his hands, pulling him forward. She was clearly unfazed by his beastly appearance._

_She twirled in a circle before facing him again, "Don't be so afraid…We do this all the time." she chortled in a playful voice. She held out her right hand and he followed her in a circinate motion. They stopped with both of their hands held out, facing each other. Rumplestiltskin held onto her hand tightly afraid that if he let go that she would slip through his grasp in wisps of smoke. He felt like he was lost within a wonderful dream that he would awaken from in any moment. They turned opposite of each other switching hands, never unfastening their gazes from one another._

"_I feel like I've lived this moment before even though I know this is just a dream." he stated as they followed each other in a synchronized motion._

"_Is it really a dream Rumple? Don't you remember who I am?" she inquired as they spun some more before he picked her up gracefully in his arms, relishing the feeling of holding this mysterious beautiful woman._

"_I don't believe we've ever met…" Rumplestiltskin sighed twirling her around in his arms some more, holding onto her tightly, just lingering in the moment._

"_I think I know a way to help you remember." she said ardently, reaching up to caress his cheek._

"_What do you propose?" he inquired swallowing hard as she etched closer to his face._

"_This…" she whispered softly pushing tufts of curl back, cupping his face in her hands. He closed his eyes, expecting to feel her warm lips brush against his until he woke up._

~X~

"Are you all right?" Belle inquired shaking his arm gently.

"Yes I'm fine." he remarked, wiping sweat from his brow.

"You were groaning in your sleep, moaning something about needing to "remember"." she addressed in a concerned tone.

"It was just a silly dream." he replied, unsure if he was trying to convince himself or her.

"They say our dreams are pieces of the memories from lives we've lived before." Belle supplied ladling some cool water to his lips. He drank it up greedily, contemplating her words.

"What good would it do to remember an imaginary life?" Rumplestiltskin scoffed at such a notion.

"Sometimes our lost memories can unlock the most crucial part of our existence. You may not wish to remember but remembering may just be the very thing you need right now." Belle smiled, brushing graying hair from his eyes. He flinched at her innocent yet intimate gesture. The feel of her fingers briefly caressing his brow unlocked a flood of emotions he didn't realize he'd been harboring.

"Stay please." he pleaded, grabbing her wrist.

"Are you all right?" she inquired in a concerned tone, swallowing the swell of emotions weighing on her heart.

"Tell me something about you. If I'm going to be here for awhile, can't I at least know you?" he reverberated, the words he spoke sounded like he'd heard them before but from someone else.

"Why would you want to know anything about me? I'm not very interesting." Belle countered defensively, biting her lip nervously.

"You're the most interesting person I've had the privilege of meeting in a long time." he smiled pulling her closer.

"All right well I guess I can tell you something about me but in return you must tell me something about you." she said with a sharpened gaze.

"Fair enough." he smirked as she settled in the rocking chair, a safe distance away from him.

Belle took a deep breath before digging up a piece of information from her past, "I haven't always been a healer. I used to be the daughter of a wealthy merchant, but we lost everything in the ogre wars. I fled along with a few other refugees and settled here."

Rumplestiltskin wanted to know more about this beautiful woman's past but the pained look on her face made him decide against asking her another question.

"Well I'm marrying a woman I'm not even in love with." he supplied, changing the subject quickly. Belle gave him a puzzled look, quickly forgetting her painful memories.

"Why would you marry someone you didn't love?" Belle quirked a brow, wrinkling her nose in disgust of being engaged to someone she _didn't _love which brought another unwanted memory to mind.

"Because we've been betrothed since she was twelve years old, and I don't want to break our deal." he admitted, unsure why he was baring his heart to her.

"To be forced to marry someone you don't love is a terrible fate." she respired as the memories of a man with raven hair and green eyes infiltrated her thoughts.

"You were married once?" Rumplestiltskin asked her daringly feeling his stomach clench in the process at the thought of this beautiful woman belonging to someone else at one time.

"The marriage was very brief . He was sent off to fight in the ogre wars as soon as we were wed. He died in battle. I never saw him again. I never loved him and sometimes I'm glad he died, but I hate myself for feeling that way. He didn't deserve to die. None of them did!" she bellowed angrily, unaware that tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry." Rumplestiltskin whispered solemnly wondering what this beautiful battered woman had been through.

"It's no matter…You should rest." Belle insisted wiping stray tears from her eyes. She tucked the covers around him before silently making her exit. He longed to comfort her so badly, but he was sure that she would shut him out now. The snow would thaw, and he would be on his way home to marry a woman he didn't love. Until this moment he was certain that he wanted to marry Zelena despite their differences but now he was certain this beautiful healer was slowly changing his mind and making him feel things he'd never felt before. Rumplestiltskin found himself longing to wipe that forlorn look off her face and whisk her away back to his castle, but he would have to break down her walls first and maybe she would break down some of his too.

**A/AN: I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please review! **


	8. Cloaked Strangers

**Chapter Seven**

**Cloaked Strangers**

**A/AN: Sorry that it's been awhile since I updated but here's another chapter for you. I hope everyone had a Happy New Year! Enter Regina, and Zelena throws a bit of a tantrum. **

Albannch was covered in ten feet of snow and it was still coming down. Zelena stormed the halls furiously. Jefferson was about to have a nervous breakdown, but he was keeping it together the best that he could.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Zelena demanded, grabbing Jefferson by his tunic. He could see the rage boiling in her eyes. He swallowed hard trying to keep his voice steady as he spoke.

"He went on a hunting trip three days ago, and he hasn't returned. I tried my best to convince him to stay here, but he wouldn't listen to me. I told him it wasn't wise to leave Albannach with a snow storm on the horizon, but he insisted that he needed the trip." Jefferson swallowed hard at his admittance.

"Then why don't you have the royal guard searching for him!?" she demanded, and he took a deep breath, his eye beginning to twitch from her constant yelling.

"Because if you haven't noticed your _majesty _there's ten feet of snow on the ground and its still falling. There's no way the guard would find him in this much snow. I pray for your sake that he's fine, but I know the king wouldn't want us to risk the lives of any of his subjects in this storm." Jefferson stated without missing a beat.

"Then that makes me in charge here because I'm the quee-" but Jefferson stopped her by holding up his finger in protest.

"No you're not...You and the king haven't wed yet so that makes you just a princess." he smirked with satisfaction.

Zelena growled throwing him aside. He smoothed out his tunic, thankful to be rid of the jealous harpy. He watched her storm down the hallway and slam the door. He took a deep breath, hoping that Rumplestiltskin returned soon. He wasn't sure if he could take much more of her, or he might just be on trial for murder.

~X~

"Where are you going darling?" Snow White inquired to her daughter who was all bundled up. She was sitting by the fire looking through a book.

"I'm going for a walk. The town square is clear, and I need to get out of this castle. These peasants are smothering me." she groaned, until Snow White approached her, touching her arm, full of motherly concern.

"Be careful Zelena...I can't bear to loose my favorite daughter too." Snow sighed, rubbing her wrist consolingly. She felt her heart stop when her mother said those words.

"Favorite daughter? What are you saying mother?" Zelena inquired, completely taken aback by her sentiment.

"Have a seat my dear and let me tell you a story." Snow encouraged. She nodded, settling down in the plush chair across from her.

"When I was just a young bride with no children, a fairy came to my window one night. She told me that I would give birth to two daughters one day. I was overjoyed by the news, but she told me that the older would serve the younger. I didn't understand the meaning of such a prophecy because I didn't want either of my daughters to serve each other like that. The prophecy made me bitter and by the time your sister was born, I decided I didn't want her. You were the light of my life, and I only needed one daughter to make me happy. I thought of killing her, but I knew David would never forgive me, but I do resent her. I'm so thankful that she ran away because that means I don't have to deal with her. You will be queen Zelena and that's all I've ever wanted." Snow smiled reassuringly. Zelena felt her heart become overwhelmed by her mother's _unconditional _love for her. She never had to compete for attention because her mother had loved her the most all along.

"Oh mother...What about father though? I know he still misses Emma." the ginger haired princess remarked. Snow's features turned dark at the mention of her husband.

"You don't have to worry about him Zelena. Your father and I have a mutual understanding about the matter. Emma is no longer a princess since she fled Astyn. The only way things would work in her favor is if she married a prince, and they had a child." she supplied, and she felt relief flood her body, comforted by her mother's words.

"Thank you mother." Zelena smiled, tightening up the strings on her fur coat.

"You're welcome daughter. Now how about that walk? I'm feeling a bit stir crazy just sitting in this castle." she suggested, getting out of chair. The two of them finished bundling up, making their way onto the castle grounds.

~X~

Regina groaned noticing her mother was passed out drunk on her straw bed. All the woman ever did was drink, and Regina often wondered how she didn't die from intoxication.

"Mother! Mother!" she called out, shaking the older woman gently. She stirred from her sleep, growing annoyed by her pestering.

"What? I'm resting!?" she growled turning back over in her bed, ignoring her daughter.

"That's just it! You're always resting mother! This flour is due to be delivered this morning, and I for one would like to keep us from starving this winter. I need your help." Regina pleaded, dusting her flour stained hands on her peasant dress.

"Then take it into town...Mommy's resting." she hiccuped with slurred speech. Regina groaned when she heard the older woman begin to snore.

She grabbed the wheelbarrow full of flour, thankful that the snow had been cleared away from the village. It was only a half a mile into town, but the snow was beginning to fall, and she knew it would pile up quickly. She hoped that she made it back in time because she didn't want to find herself stranded with no place to go.

Regina knew her family didn't have much but her father had always kept food on the table from his small trade. Things had gone down hill after he tragically passed away from a heart attack. She had picked up the slack, making most of the deliveries on her own and things had been going fairly well until her mother started drinking.

She wasn't sure if it was because of her father's passing or something else but all Cora Mills did was drink. She spent most of her time at the tavern, and Regina had to make sure, she didn't drink all of their money away.

Regina was minding her own business as she carried the sacks of flour, unaware of the two royals headed in her direction. Neither of them were watching where they were going causing them to bump heads. Regina tripped, dropping the sacks of flour, landing on the cold hard ground.

"You fool! Now my mother and I won't have enough money to buy food this week because you've ruined my flour!" Regina cried, unaware of whose presence she was in. She tried to stand until she was grabbed by her hair, forced to the ground.

"How dare you insult the queen and princess of Astyn! Apologize and hope they spare your life for such ignorance!" a palace guard commanded. Regina's cheek felt numb, and she knew it would probably bruise.

Regina bit her tongue because she knew that firing back an insult at the two careless royals would increase her chances of ending up in the stocks. She shivered taking a deep breath, still low to the ground.

"Forgive me your majesties." she apologized until she heard a scoff come from the ginger haired girl's mouth.

"I will only forgive your clumsiness on one condition." Zelena admonished. Regina blinked unable to see the royal's face, but she dared to speak anyways, "And what would that be your grace?" she inquired feeling dizzy from being on the ground so long.

"Kiss my boot." Zelena commanded, and Regina pretended like she didn't say it until she heard a fierce growl erupt from her mouth.

"KISS MY BOOT PEASANT!" Zelena demanded, and Regina shuddered as she placed her lips to the muddy shoe. She staggered backwards when the princess kicked her hard in the mouth. She heard the guards laugh as they walked by, and the princess snickered, a malicious grin blooming on her lips.

"Know your place here peasant!" she jeered before spitting in her face. Regina lied there on the cold hard ground, knowing the entire village had just seen her entire humiliating display. She would be the laughing stock of the entire town, and no one would ever by flour from her again.

She felt tears spring to her eyes, but she willed herself not to cry. She was surprised when she felt two strong arms lift her from the ground. She found herself looking into the eyes of a man wearing forest green apparel with a quiver of arrows in his pack.

"Are you all right milady?" he inquired in his thick accent, and she nodded pulling away slightly.

"Yes...Thank you for helping me." she replied averting her gaze shyly. The stranger pulled a small bag from his cloak, and pressed it into her hand.

"That should cover the loss of your flour madam. I wish you the best." the stranger smiled kindly before walking away. She didn't like taking handouts from strangers, but they desperately needed the money. She rushed home, hoping that she didn't have anymore encounters with that foul princess.

Before she got to her door, she opened the bag, expecting to find only a few shillings. She gasped when she discovered the bag was full of gold coins. It was enough to feed them through the rest of the winter and then some. She tucked the bag of coins safely in her cloak, wondering the name of the mysterious man who saved her.

"Maybe I'll see him again, and I can thank him properly." she muttered, her heart fluttering at such a prospect.

**A/AN: There's chapter seven! Expect an update every week until it's finished! I hope everyone had a happy New Year! Please review and tell me what you think! In the next chapter we will see how Baelfire and Emma are doing. Hook and Tink will make an appearance, and Regina and her outlaw might have another encounter.**


	9. Distorted Thoughts

**Chapter Eight**

**Distorted Thoughts**

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews and to the anonymous "guest" reviewer who didn't have the gumption to leave their name, Snow White is cursed, and I'm not berating she and Charmings love in any way! This is also NOT a Rumbelle fic. It centers on many different characters! Enjoy the new chapter!**

Emma and Baelfire had been married a month, and they had really begun to settle down in the little village. Emma missed some aspects of her old life like her maid Johanna and sword fighting with her father, but she far happier being a peasant. The winter had came and it was harsh. She busied herself with drying out fruits and vegetables her husband had bartered for at market from his kills. Bae enjoyed hunting and spinning wool. He had an unusual talent for it, and they sold the wool he spun at market for food and winter clothing. Emma had packed very little for the journey, but Baelfire made sure that his wife was kept warm. She had brand new stockings and warm wool dresses for the winter. The material was plain and dyed in earthy tones, but she loved them because her husband had made them with utmost tenderness and care.

Three months had passed since she'd fled Astyn, and she started to notice some distinct changes about her body. She felt bloated all the time and the oil her husband used to soak the wool in made her nauseous. After staying in bed all day because of a terrible headache, he decided to call upon the town healer.

The woman was old with graying hair. She slipped into their bedroom holding a basket full of supplies. Emma tucked the covers securely around her because she was freezing. "Who are you?" she inquired to the older woman.

"I'm Mrs. Lucas the town healer but most people just call me granny. Your husband was worried about you, so he called me. He says you haven't gotten out of bed in three days." the older woman introduced herself to the young blond haired woman.

"It's true...I'm feverish and the smell of any type of food makes me vomit." Emma explained, placing her hand over her stomach when she felt the bile threatening to come back up.

"I see...When do you usually get sick?" Granny inquired, adjusting her specks.

"I get sick in the mornings, and I'm usually okay for the rest of the day until recently." Emma responded weakly as Granny laid a hand on her forehead.

"And the sickness only comes in the morning eh? What about your menstrual cycle? Have you missed it?" the old healer questioned, and Emma gave her a sideways glance, perturbed by her question.

"I haven't had my cycle since I moved here..." Emma affirmed dodging the next question. Her hands trembled at what this meant, but Granny finished the thought for her.

"Mrs. Baelfire, I believe you're pregnant." the old woman smiled pleasantly, but Emma felt her head spin. She was terrified yet excited all at the same time.

"So what am I supposed to do?" she inquired, voicing her fears to the older woman. She took her trembling hand and gripped it softly.

"I'll do a little test to confirm my suspicions and if I'm right then we'll tell your husband the wonderful news." she smiled, and Emma nodded, feeling her head swim at the prospect of carrying a child. The boy holding the familiar book arrested her memory again, but she pushed those thoughts aside as she waited on Granny.

A few minutes passed, and Granny informed her that she was pregnant based on a strange liquid that had turned from green to orange after the healer had made her urinate in it. Granny told her that she would be back in a few weeks to check on her, and she gave her some herbs to help with the morning sickness.

As they lied in bed that night. Baelfire kept his hand over his wife's abdomen, grinning foolishly. "I can't believe we're going to be parents!" he exclaimed happily, pulling her closer, but she didn't smile.

"Wait...Aren't you happy Em? We're going to be parents! We're going to have a little lad or lass that's going to call us mama and papa. How is that not amazing?" he inquired, and she sighed scooting away from him.

"I'm not trying to sound pessimistic, but do you ever feel like you're living a lie? Like you woke up one morning and it's like someone took the pieces of your life and shook them all up, and you've been living in a distorted reality all along?" she asked him bluntly.

"Are those the pregnancy hormones talking or is that you in there?" he jested, but she sighed pulling away from him.

"I'm being serious Bae...One day three months ago I awoke up and there was Johanna waking me up like she's did every morning except it felt like it was really the first time. My mind told me she'd did it every day for the past eighteen years, but my heart told me otherwise. It was like I had woken up in an alternate reality or something." she sighed staring up at the ceiling with a disarray of thoughts swimming through her head.

She was startled when he touched her shoulder slightly. She turned over to meet his brown eyes full of so much love for her. "Does it really matter? Aren't you happy here with me Em, or do you believe I'm just some illusion your imagination conjured up?" he demanded, and she swallowed hard as she considered everything that she truly felt for him.

"I am happy here with you Bae but there's just something that isn't right about all of this. I feel like I've been placed in someone's dream world where their the only one who gets the happy ending. I feel like I'm living the life that they've set before me and that they decide my fate." she sighed as he placed his palm over her left cheek.

"This is my happy ending no matter what you believe. All I've ever wanted was to have this kind of life with you. I want us to be together forever Em. You may think that none of this is _real _but my feelings for you are. This can be your happy ending too. You just have to believe in it." he replied before kissing her goodnight.

Emma Swan desperately wanted to believe everything that her husband was saying in that moment, but the boy she met in her dreams every night, holding the book of fairy tales told her otherwise. He held out the book for her to touch and every time she tried, he was pulled away from her in a swirling vortex of green light. It was almost like he wanted her to remember something, but someone was keeping him from her. She loved Bae, and she wanted to believe in her happy ending, but she couldn't stop thinking of that little boy who wanted her to reach out to him so badly. The real question was what did he want, and what would happen if she did touch the book? She tossed these thoughts aside as she blew out the candle flickering beside her, allowing her husband's soft snores to lull her to sleep.

~X~

"All you do is drink Killian! What about that job you were supposed to be getting!? I can't take much more of this! The baby is due in a month!" the former blond haired fairy groaned, slamming her fist down on the table.

Killian Jones dropped the current cup of ale he was nursing, giving her a blank look. "I'm sorry love, but no one wants to hire a dirty pirate. No one trusts me either." he lamented, picking back up the cup until she smacked it away again.

The cup clattered against the stone floor, spilling the remaining bit of alcohol. He looked up at his _wife _who he'd spent the night with in a tavern eight months ago. She'd come to him, telling him that she was pregnant. Killian Jones would've liked to slip away like a passing ship in the night, but he couldn't bring himself to abandon his own offspring, so they'd wed out of obligation mostly.

"Why did you marry me if you're not going to take care of _us?" _she inquired, tears spilling over her thick lashes.

"I'm sorry Tink...I promise you that I'll look for work tomorrow. There's a man down by the docks that I heard needs someone to help him out in the fish markets. Maybe I can-" but she cut him off with the shake of her head.

"Maybe this! Maybe that! You say that everyday but still come home with no job! I can't live like this Killian. I have to do what's best for our child." she remarked, tears falling heavily down her cheeks.

"Then why did you sleep with me then!?" he demanded cornering her so she couldn't leave.

"Because I was _lonely..._I still am!" she admitted through gritted teeth before sidestepping around him and slamming the door.

He sighed, pulling the flask out of his pocket and throwing back a large swig of the rum he kept on him at all times. He knew that she would come back to him eventually but tonight he would allow the alcohol to numb him, so he didn't have to feel his heart breaking, continuously reminding him of the failure he truly was.

**A/AN: I decided not to include Regina in this chapter because her story is a lot bigger than some of the rest of our characters. I want to give her her very own chapter. In the next chapter we will see how Rumbelle is doing...After that I'll go back to Regina. It's probably going to be Rumbelle, Regina, Emma along with some Zelena in the mix of everything. I'll also include more character stories as we progress.**


End file.
